Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis (or Fire Manipulation) is the power and ability to create, absorb, control, produce, manipulate and even generate fire and heat. This power can be used by supernaturals such as Witches, older and powerful Vampires, Dragons, Demons, and even Angels. Witches commonly use this power to light candles and can also use liquids (e.g. alcohol, water, etc.) as an accelerant. This power can also be activated through a spell. Capabilities Users can and has the ability to create, shape, manipulate, and control fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. It is a powerful and destructive ability, not to be taken lightly. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. One with this power could produce vast amounts of fire, both for offensive attack and defense (fire walls for example) or for generating a light source. One could also manipulate heat, radiation, volcanic activity, spurts and blasts of flame and even lava or magma. Fire is commonly employed for total destruction purposes. Known users Angels Holy Fire Manipulation (also called Holy Pyrokinesis or Spiritual Fire) is the ability to project and control mystical fire and spiritual energy. Angels are the only species to possess this power. It provides a resistance to heat and fire, which can be spread throughout the body. When touched by a demon, the flame burns through their flesh and produces severe burns and completely incinerate them. Unlimited and those of the immortal races only experience severe burns. When touched by humans, these fires can produce a healing effect capable of relieving all major wounds and pain - excluding death. They often can fire bolts of heavenly fire from their hands or summon burning swords at will. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Angel, Oracle is a master with this power. He once burned a fallen angel to death from within by touching her shoulder. That this not only destroyed her vessel but also the angel herself, implying that Oracle can conjure very powerful fire that destroys powerful beings on a spiritual level as well as a physical one. He also once burned through ropes holding him. He also burned a demons bones and put out a holy ring of fire. Additionally, he once lit dozens of candles when with Maleficent. *'Michael' - Michael burned a fallen angel to death from within by touching her shoulder. That this not only destroyed her vessel but also Anna herself implies that Michael can conjure powerful fire that destroys on a spiritual level as well as a physical one. *'Gabriel' - Gabriel lit two candles with a thought while trying to seduce Kali. Demons Demons possess the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, and can incinerate anything, and even smother normal fire and evaporate water. Also, some flames can have different properties and abilities, such as causing excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death. DragonsCategory:PowersCategory:Powers possessed by AngelsCategory:Powers possessed by DemonsCategory:Powers possessed by GhostsCategory:Powers possessed by Witches As it is their signature power and their primary use of attack, Dragons can breathe a large, wavy/defined stream of searing hot fire from their mouths that can set entire city blocks aflame and burn small towns to the ground and cause tremendous explosions. Their flames are so powerful that they can burn just about any supernatural creatures. In addition, Dragons cal also blow fire from their nostrils and also shoot powerful fireballs. Witches Witches have the ability to produce fire to a degree through their mind, through magic. Witches commonly use this power to light candles and can also use liquids (e.g. alcohol, water, etc.) as an accelerant. This power can also be activated through a spell.